Happiness is the Best Medicine
by NaluShipper02
Summary: Lucy's sick. REALLY sick. But no one knows. What happens when she has a couple weeks to live, and Team Natsu finds out? Will Natsu confess before she 'leaves' for good? Will happiness save her, or quicken her death date? [NatsuxLucy] Warning! Mentions and Attempts of Suicide!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! This one is going to be a little sad but will have a happy ending, I promise! Sorry that I haven't started on your story just yet! I just had this idea and was like "LET'S DO IT!" Sorry! I'll work on it after this one!I pinkie promise! Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! (haha, MLP reference).**

 **Fairy Tail does NOT, I repeat, does NOT belong to me. If it did, Nalu would be canon (like another ship I know). FT belongs to Hiro Mashima, the King of Anime Trolls.**

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

"Better go take my meds." I said quietly into my dark room. I sat up from my bed and turned off my alarm, showing that it was only 2 in the morning. I stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the light.

For a second, I was frightened by my appearance, then remembered it was how I looked without the makeup. My skin was as pale as a ghost, with little dark spots covering my entire body. My eyes were more dull without the colored contacts in. I looked down at my hands and saw how bony and frail they looked. They shook constantly and it was often hard to hold or open things without dropping or failing. My whole body looked like I hadn't eaten in days, even though I eat regularly, like I was _normal_.

But I wasn't.

I got the same disease my mother had about five days after the Phantom Lord incident. I made sure to keep it secret, though, because I knew what would happen if I didn't. I've now been hiding it from the entire guild for about, what, a year, if I don't count the 7 on Tenrou. The only one who knows of my, _predicament_ , is Porlyusica, who gives me medication, checks on my regularly, and helps me. Everyday, I put on makeup and other necessities in order to keep it hidden. But I know they'll find out eventually.

There has been some times where I just finished wiping off the makeup and taking out my contacts and come out to find Natsu and Happy in my room. I usually rush back in my bathroom and say I'm going to take a shower, but really I'm putting everything back on. Those were close calls.

So, anyways, I plopped the pills into my mouth and swallowed them down. I gagged on them, for some had a bitter taste, and grabbed a glass from the kitchen. Afterwards, I sat back on top of my comfortable bed and stared downwards at my feet. 'If only…' I thought as I felt tears begin to stream down my face. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to stay with the guild forever, until I die, and even then, I want my last breath to be with my newfound family. But I knew that wasn't going to happen. Porlyusica told me last night, when she can to check on me, that I have an estimated 6 weeks left. She told me there was nothing that could stop the disease. It has started to spread to my lungs, which has made me a coughing fit everyday. 'I just need to accept it. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, so better sooner.' I thought on, not taking notice of a certain someone climbing through my ajar window.

Natsu's POV

I slowly pulled myself up over the ledge of Luce's window and looked inside. I always snuck over at night to see if she's sleeping. Nowadays, though, whenever I come over at around 2, she's sitting on her bed, wide awake. I always question in my head why she's up so early, but never asked her personally.

I decided to do so tonight, no matter what.

As I silently lifted the window upwards so I could slide in, I was hit with the scent of tears and saltiness. 'Why is she crying' I thought as I crawled on the bed, going unnoticed by the stellar blonde. I grabbed her shoulder, making her visible jump and turn around. She looked at me with wide eyes and ran to her bathroom, but i grabbed her wrist right as she was about to open the bathroom door.

'Why is her complexion so pale? And the little spots. And her wrist feel so weak and tiny and fragile in my hands.' I thought as I slowly turned her around. I looked up at her and gasped. He eyes were as dull brown as a rock, her blonde hair looked more pale, her eyes hadbagsupder them, her cheeks sagged, and her lips looked so broken. "Luce… What happened to you?"

Lucy's POV

'Dammit! I need to lie but I hate lying to him but I have to if I want to keep my secret…' I thought quickly.

"Oh, it's nothing! I just had a restless night with a nightmare and such. I'm fine, really!" I said quickly, trying my best to hide the fakeness in my voice. He stared at me with a confused look then shrugged.

I inwardly sighed and asked,"Sooooooo. Why are you here?" He turned around and said happily,"I always come over around this time so I could sleep in your bed! I noticed, though, that you are always up at this time so I wanted to ask you why. So tell me. Why are you up?"

"Ohhh… I had to take some pain meds, because i've been getting killer cramps lately, so I yeah…" I said quietly as I stared down at my feet. He looked at me with a sigh of relief and I thought to myself,'Better change the med time earlier.'

I walked over to my bed and scooched over for him to lay down, to which I received a surprised look from the pink-haired dragon-slayer. I sighed and layed down on my side, facing the wall. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sound of loud snores, which came in a very short amount of time. I said quietly into the dark room,"Sorry Natsu." before allowing sleep to take me over.

I wasn't prepared for the next day, though.

 **That one chapter down! I hope you all enjoy! It took not too long for me to type this up, but my hands are a little sore. Please review, follow, and favorite! I put a lot of heart into these stories and am glad to know they don't go to waste! Please read my other stories as well, for they are about as good as this one, and are also on NALU! Please give me some more plots for other stories like did and i'll try to write them! I love you all!**

 **Random Question: If you had an exceed, what would it look like, background story, and name be?**

 **My answer: I would have a seafoam green exceed named Lea. She would have a satchel like Happy's but black, and a scar across he left arm from a fight with a monster while on a job with me. I found her while walking around, looking for the dragon that taught me water dragon-slayer magic(look at question from one of other stories) when I found it in a nest. She is petite and has a heart-shaped birthmark on her cheek in white. She idolizes Carla and Happy and has a mixture of both personalities.**

 **Okay… Maybe a little overboard with the question.**

 **BYE! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! It's Naluloverforever126, back with another chapter! I think i'm obsessed with with writing these stories… but you guys/gals are probably okay with this! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way or form. If it did, Nalu would be canon (like another ship I know). Hiro Mashima, the King of Anime Trolls, is the beloved owner of the amazing show. Keep it up, Hiro!**

 **(Also, you might want to know that most of this entire story is going to be in Lucy's POV with few others!)**

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

As I groggily sat up in my bed, I felt a warm arm around my lower waist, holding me tight against a warm body. I looked to my right and gasped. 'I forgot that I allowed Natsu to sleep with me last night. I should probably take a shower and get my cover on.' I thought as I silently pulled his arm off of me and walked to the bathroom.

I closed the door and slid downwards. 'I can't keep this disguise up. There isn't much time left. I want to tell them all sooooooo badly, but what would happen then? The whole guild would treat me differently. I don't want that to happen, for I like how it is right now.' I thought as I quietly sobbed into my arms. After a minute, I wiped my tears from my puffy eyes and walked shakily over to the tub. I lifted my leg over the ledge, dipping my pale and bony leg into the warm water.

Suddenly, my leg gave out from under me and I started to fall forward, heading straight for the wall in front of me.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up right as my face was inches from the tile wall. I looked up and saw Natsu's red face and onyx eyes. I blushed deep red, redder than Erza's Hair, even, and shook out of his grasp. I wrapped my towel around my breast. He stood there frozen as a statue and I pushed him weakly out the door.

"You should get to the guild. I'll meet you there in an hour and we can go on a job. I need to pay my rent soon. Plus, you and Happy keep eating all my food, so I need to buy more groceries." I said, holding the door closed and setting my forehead against it.

"Okay. See you at the guild." I heard Natsu mumble from the other side. I heard his heavy footsteps going to the window and loudly sighed. "Sorry, Natsu. But it's for your own good."

Natsu's POV

"Sorry, Natsu. But it's for your own good." I heard Lucy say behind the closed bathroom door.

"What is she sorry about? What is she hiding from me?" I said as I sulked down the road to my beloved guild. Once I got to the large wooden doors, I pushed them open, keeping my head down low. I sensed everyone's confused stares, but ignored them.

"Fight me, Flame Brain!" Popsicle yelled at me, but I just scoffed and kept thinking.'What is she hiding? Maybe someone in the guild knows…"

I stood up and walked over to the table where Gajeel and Levy were at, reading a book on dragons.

Levy lifted her head up from her book and smiled at me. "Hey, Natsu! Where's Lu?" She said sweetly, but I just grabbed her wrist and lifted her up.

"Do you know anything? Like why her skin is so pale. Or her eyes as dull as rocks. Or her constant stumbling and shakiness?" I asked her quickly, but she just stared at me with surprised eyes. I realized I held her shoulders with a death grip and let go.

"Who?" She asked slowly.

"Luce. I snuck into her house last night, and she was up for some odd reason, crying. When I took a look at her while she was running into her bathroom, she looked like the complete opposite of how she looks here. She had a sad gaze. Then when I woke up, I heard her in the bathroom. But when I walked up to the door to ask for some food, I heard her almost slip, so I rushed in and caught her. Of course, she kicked me out, but right before I left, she said "Sorry, Natsu. But it's for your own good." So, do you know what she's hiding?" I said slowly, letting my explantation sink in. She shook her head no and I looked down at my feet. I walked back over to where I had been sitting at the bar and slammed my head into the counter.

"Uhhgggg! Levy's her best friend, aside from me, so how could she have not told anyone her secret!" I yelled into the counter.

Suddenly, I heard the guild doors begin to creak slowly open and a wave of vanilla and citrus sprung into the large hall. I quickly turned around and whispered "Luce…", staring at her as she slowly walked down the middle. I noticed that her steps were small and shaky. I looked up into her eyes and saw a pool of rich chocolate, nothing like the ones I saw last night. Her skin was a normal hue and she looked like a complete opposite to how she did the night before.

She continued walking down the aisle, then suddenly stopped and turned around quickly, heading back for the doors. I jumped out of my seat and began to walk after her, but before I could reached her, she began to lead backwards. I ran up to her and caught her right as she was about to hit the wood flooring and shook her. Her eyelids didn't move an inch. "Luce! Wake up!" I yelled. I picked her up and ran into the infirmary, calling for Wendy and someone to get Porlyusica.

As I lied her down in the large cot. I lifted my hand up to her cheek. I cupped her cheek and pulled away.

I looked down at my hand and saw it was covered with makeup. I grabbed a rag from the conjoined bathroom and washed off her face, revealing how she looked last night. I sat down, dumbfounded by my discovery.

'She's been hiding behind makeup this whole time!? How could I not have noticed!' I thought to myself as I saw Porlyusica walk in and immediately rush over to Lucy's side. Her eyes showed complete worry, something I had never seen in the eyes before.

"What's wrong with her! Do you know why this happened?" I asked quickly, jumping out of my chair.

"No… She's too early in. She shouldn't be showing symptoms like these until 2 weeks before she dies." She whispered quietly to herself, but still loud enough for me to hear.

"WHAT!"

 **I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS! Anyways, that was the second chapter to this story! I hope you all enjoyed! It took me soooooo long to type this all, since I had so many spelling checks and a lot of grammar to fix! Please favorite, review, and follow for more! I love you all!**

 **Random Question: Who do you think would win a fight, Natsu and Lucy, or Gray and Juvia, or Gajeel and Levy? (Battle of the ships)**

 **My answer: I feel like Team Nalu would win. Not because they are my OTP, but because they have such a strong bond. Lucy and Natsu both trust each other with their lives. Lucy would most likely help Natsu when it comes to more strength, for for some reason, she is like his personal energy booster. So yeah… Nalu is strongest couple.**

 **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Buds! Naluloverforever126 is back with another chapter! I just LOVE making these to show my literary skills! It helps me practice before I start writing a book in my later years! Anyways, hope you enjoy. Please follow, review, and favorite! Love ya!**

 **I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. If I did, Lucy and Natsu would have kissed when Asuka asked them to. Hiro Mashima, The King of Anime Trolls, is the creator of this awesome show.**

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

"What do you mean 'She's not supposed to be showing these types of symptoms until 2 weeks before she DIES!' What is freakin' wrong with her!" I screamed at Porlyusica. She stood up slowly, staring down at her feet.

"She has the same disease that killed her mother. She's had it for about a year now, not counting the seven you spent on Tenrou. About five days after the Phantom Lord ordeal, she came to me, telling me about how her stomach hurt so bad, her throat was as dry as a desert, her major migraine, and her shakiness. I diagnosed her, and she told me about how her mother had it. It must be a genetic disease that runs in her family." She told me slowly.

I stared at her with shock written all over my face. "She's…. been hiding this... for a year?" I slowly sat back down in my chair and put my face in my hands. 'How could I not have noticed! She's been with this pain since Phantom Lord! What type of friend am I…' I thought to myself.

"I hate to tell you this, but I checked up on her two nights ago. Her condition is worst than before. She only has" She took a deep breath, "About a month left now that this is already happening. I'm sorry. There's only one cure, but I don't believe it will work on her, and if it doesn't, she'll die from it." She said quietly at the end.

My breath hitched. My heart broke. "She's… going to… die?" I said with tears threatening to fall at the answer. Porlyusica nodded her head solemnly and I broke. I sobbed into my hands. "No! This can't be!" I kept repeating to myself loudly.

Suddenly, I heard the down creak open and in walked Wendy with a look of shock at the scene. "Natsu! What's wrong! What happened!" She said quickly as she rushed over to me. I didn't answer, for my words came out in gibberish.

Gray and Erza walked in and stared at me in complete shock. The only times they've seen me cry was as a little kid, but even that happened rarely, and when Lisanna died. They walked quietly over to my side and pat my back. "Come on, tell us what happened." They said soothingly. I pointed my finger towards Porlyusica shakily. They looked over to her questionally, wondering what she had said to make me cry.

"Lucy's sick. Has been since a couple of days after the battle with Phantom Lord. She only has a month left before she…" She said the last part in a mumble, but I knew Wendy heard it for I heard her gasp and tears begin to fall onto my lap with mine.

"What! What is it! A month before what!" Erza yelled, tired of having to wait.

"Until she DIES! Lucy's only got a month before she DIES!" I yelled into her face. Her face contorted to a look of sadness and depression.

"No… It can't be." I heard Gray say behind her.

"Uhggggg! My head hurts! Where's my medication?" I heard a familiar voice say weakly from the bed. Everyone turned their heads towards the bed to find Lucy sitting up in the white sheets, rubbing her head. I watched with shock as she realized where she was and looked towards us with the shocked eyes.

"H-Hey guys! What happened? Why is Porlyusica here?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Luce…"

Lucy's POV

I heard Natsu say in a solemn voice my name and looked up at him. I gasped at the look in his face. There were tear streaks on his chiseled face and the look in his eyes told me he was sad and depressed.

I snapped my head towards Porlyusica. She looked down at her feet and said quietly, "Sorry. I had to." I shook my head quickly back and forth. "No… You promised not to tell until I die! Porlyusica!" I said.

I heard gasps from behind me and looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't want you to worry about me. I'm so sorry…" I said, allowing tears to pour down my face and dribble onto the pressed white sheets.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 **Whelp! There's chapter 3 for ya! I hope you all enjoyed! I spent 2 hours of typing to get things perfect, with three rounds of backtracking. There might still some grammar and spelling mishaps, though. Typing fast is not my specialty! Anywho, please review, follow, and fav!**

 **Random Question: What is your zodiac?**

 **Answer: I'm the scary Aquarius! Waves for days! u**

 **See ya!**


	4. UPDATE FOR U ALL!

**OMG! So this is not a new chapter, sorry! I just wanted to give you all a heads up that now that I'm done with middle school for the summer, I'll be able to post a lot more! You all would probably be ecstatic about that! Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter after this so expect it to be coming by tomorrow or Friday! Love you all! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! As you read in the update (hopefully), I'm on summer break now! I just had promotion from 8th grade today and soon I'll be in HIGH SCHOOL! AHHHHHHH! So nervous/excited!**

 **Now, enough about my personal life! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! This story is doing sooooooo much better than I thought, especially since it's not that popular of a plot! Please enjoy and follow, fav, and review! The more you do so, the more frequent I'll write!**

 **I do not own this amazing show! Hiro Mashima, the King of Anime Trolls, has the privilege of owning it!**

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

I slowly began to drag my legs to the edge of the bed to get up, but a hand stopped me. I stared at the hand for a long time before I followed up the arm to Natsu's face. There was a look of anger and sadness.

"WHY! WHY WOULD YOU HIDE SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM US! We're your team, don't you trust us?! Don't you trust me?! How could you just be like 'Oh, I'm going to die, but make sure not to tell anyone'! How would the guild be like if you suddenly died! Everyone would be so depressed, especially me!" I saw some tears trickle down his face as he yelled. "We all care for you! We could have looked for a way to help you! How could you just accept that you're going to die and leave us, leave me! HUH!"

I stared in shock. He's never, in the whole time I've known with him, yelled at me.

I felt anger begin to bubble up inside me. "HEY! I had to watch my own mother die from the same disease! I didn't want any of you to know because I knew you would treat me differently! I like the way you were around me when you thought I was ok, and I didn't want it to change a bit! I knew that I would die eventually, so I've been ready for this! I've accepted my fate. I will die! And there's no way to cure me! When my mother had the sickness, doctors from all over Fiore could not cure her, even the most knowledgeable of ones! I'm ready for this! I might even see my mother and father when I do leave! I'm sorry if you all will miss me and be sad, but there's nothing that can be stopped!" I took a deep breath and looked around at the shocked faces and continued. "I know you care, but you're all going to have to let me go. So there. I'm sorry."

I quickly got up and out of bed and sprinted to the door, accidentally pushing Porlyusica into the wall in the process. I sprinted through the guild hall as fast as I could, hearing everyone ask me what happened and why I looked the way I did. 'Natsu must of wiped off my makeup' I thought to myself as I reached the guild doors and quickly looked behind me to see Natsu on the other side of the guild, a determined look in his eyes. Behind him was the rest of the team, the same look in their eyes, ready to run and catch me.

I pushed the doors open with all my might and sprinted to the only place I could think of: the train station.

Natsu's POV

"You have to get her! If she runs for too long, her lungs will collapse on her and she would die!" I heard Porlyusica yell behind me and my eyes widened! "We have to catch her! Let's go" I said behind me and used my abnormal sense of smell to track her down as I ran.

I ended up leading the rest of the team to the train station and froze. Inside one of the mirrors, I saw Lucy's face, looking down with tears pouring out of her pale brown eyes. 'She must of taken the contacts out' I thought. I ran as fast as I could towards the train as it began to trudge away from the station.

I punched the window, breaking the glass, and held onto the ledge. Lucy looked at me in shock and tried to pry my fingers from the ledge. Luckily, right as I was about to fall off, both from the prying and my motion sickness, I watched Erza jump in through the roof and grab Lucy by the waist and sling her over her armored shoulder. Gray hopped in afterwards and pinched her on the shoulder, making her slump down from the pressure point.

As I landed on the ground and watched Erza and Gray land swiftly on the dirt, I watched as Lucy laid sleepily over Erza's shoulder. She looked horrible.

I reached my hands out and grabbed her sleeping form. I cradled her carefully in my arms and began to walk to her apartment.

"I don't understand! Why would she just accept that she's going to die!" I heard Gray yell as he walked next to me, watching to make sure he doesn't wake her up.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. She cares for us so much, that she wants to make sure we don't change for her, I guess?" I said quietly as I stared down at her beautiful sleeping form.

If only I knew how to help.

 **There we go! Hope you all like it as much as I liked writing it! LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Random Question: What dragon from Fairy Tail would you like to be?**

 **My Answer: I would honestly love to be Igneel because he's so strong and protective. He's also caring and nice, all qualities I love. Plus, he's the only one that gets screen time really.**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 5

**YO! I'm back with a new chapter! I feel like I update too much… oh well! I'm only a couple of days into summer break and I've already updated twice now! Anyways, this chapter is going to be a little depressing, but hey, I warned you! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! Please review, fav, and follow! Love all the support!**

 **I wish I owned Fairy Tail, but I don't. Hiro Mashima does.**

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"Uhhhhhhg! What happened?" I said to myself as I sat up in my bed. I looked around my room and saw my team. "Why are you all here?! I thought I told you to stop breaking into my house! How many times do I ha.." I suddenly began to violently cough, my throat feeling worse than sandpaper. I stumbled out of bed and used the wall as support to walk into the bathroom and shut the door, locking it. I heard Natsu's large footsteps coming towards the door and slid down.

"Luce… Are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?" I heard Natsu say softly through the door.

"Nah, I'm good…" I said raspily as I walked over to the sink and took my pills. I felt them slide down my throat. I then grabbed the pain killers and poured two into my hand. As I lifted my head up to swallow, my eye caught sight of a bottle of pills that helped me a lot when I had nightmares or couldn't fall asleep because of the pain, both emotional and physical.

Sleeping pills.

'I should do it. I'm going to die sooner or later, and I don't want them to treat me differently for my last few weeks.' I thought to myself as I shakily reached my hand out to the orange bottle. I grasped it weakly and sat down on the floor, next to the bathtub.

Suddenly, I felt my fingers slip and drop the bottle. It landed with a loud clank and I gasped quietly. I picked it up quickly and held it up against myself, hoping that Natsu, with his extra sensitive hearing, didn't hear it from the other room.

"Luce! Are you alright! I heard something fall. You didn't hurt yourself, right?" I heard Natsu say urgently from the other side. I breathed in quickly, trying to think of a lie to tell him.

"I'm f-fine. I just…" I mumbled quickly. I felt tears begin to fall down my pale face and opened the bottle. I stared into the bottle at the many white tablets inside. There were plenty in there to do the job.

"Luce? Why do I smell tears and… sleeping pills?!" I heard Natsu say, knocking at the door loudly. I listened as Erza and Gray walked over to the door, asking what was wrong.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. But I can't take this anymore. I've been with this for a year already. So, remember me. Bye…" I said, loud enough for only him to hear. I heard a gasp and pounding on the door. "Lucy! Don't do this! You can't!" Natsu yelled through the door, shaking the door with his loud pounding.

I quickly poured the contents into my shaky hand.

Suddenly, the door slammed off it's hinges and in ran Natsu, hand flaming and breathing heavily, like how he looked when he fought Gajeel, before I knew about, this.

His eyes dashed from my hand to my surprised face and he knelt down and smacked the pills out of my hand, scattering them onto the white tiles.

"Natsu! What are you…" I started to say before I was lifted up onto this shoulder and rushed back into my room and set roughly onto my bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU TRY TO DO THAT, LUCY!" Natsu screamed at me, making me look down ashamedly at my hands. I heard Erza and Gray walk into the room and stand by the door, blocking my only route of escape. "So?" He said, tapping his foot loudly on my wooden floor.

I looked up slowly at him and stared deep into his concerned and angered eyes. I tried to say sorry, but my voice wouldn't work. I rubbed my throat and tried again, but still nothing.

" _Lucy. When you cannot speak, you need to get to me as fast as you can. When that happens, that means that your trachea is starting to get messed up from your ill lungs. I have a potion to help. If you don't get to me, you could end up struggle breathing and eventually die, so be careful when running."_

I remembered Porlyusica saying to me the same night she told me I only had a 6 weeks left. My eyes widened with panic and I began to breath raggedly. The team noticed my sudden change in mood and began to move closer to me and ask what was wrong.

I rushed over to my desk and pulled out a piece of paper and wrote quickly a few words before I suddenly fell, eyes closing as I thumped onto the floor. I watched through lazily opened eyes Natsu rush over to me and mouth my name before my eyes closed completely.

Natsu's POV

I rushed over to Lucy's side and yelled her name, but she didn't reply. I shook her roughly, but nothing happened. I looked over to Erza and said quickly," What did she write on the paper!? It most likely tells us what to do!" She grabbed the paper off the desk and read aloud. "All it says is 'Help from Por'. Por probably means Porlyusica, so we need to get her there. Fast." Erza said quickly. I looked over to my buddy, Happy, and handed her over to my flying blue feline friend.

"Max speed to Porlyusica's place." I said and watched as he flew out the window and in the direction of the medic's home. "Come on! We need to be there, too!" I yelled as I jumped out the window and followed the path Happy took.

'Please. Please be okay.' I thought as I ran.

 **There we go! I hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was a little depressing, like I said. I almost started crying reading over it! Anywho, I hope you liked it! Please give as much support as you can so I can keep writing chapters! I love support!**

 **Random Question: Whose team would you pick in Fairy Tail: Civil War? Team Natsu, with Lucy, Gajeel, Gildarts, and Pantherlily, or Team Gray, with Erza, Loke, Laxus, and Mystogan?**

 **My answer: I would team with Natsu, because 1. He has Gildarts, the strongest person in the guild, on his team, and 2. Lucy teams with him, confirming Nalu to me!**

 **Love ya! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all! Naluloverforever126 back with a new chapter! I just freaking love writing this story, plus it's my longest story right now!Hope you guys/gals enjoy and please support! Support = more chapters sooner!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but I wish! It belongs to Hiro Mashima, the King of Anime Trolls!**

Chapter 6

Natsu's POV

When I got to Porlyusica's home, I bursted through the door, panting heavily. I saw Happy sitting quietly on top of a large wooden stool, staring at the bed worriedly. I looked over to the bed and sighed. Lucy lied under the thick covers, being tended to by the pink haired medic.

"Happy, please go receive Wendy for me. The potion helps, but only for a day. Wendy could help a lot better with the trachea healing." Porlyusica said, back stilled turn away from us, hunched over my poor dying friend.

'Don't think like that! I'll do anything to keep her alive! Stay positive!' I thought to myself as I slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it. I grabbed her pale, bony hand and began to feel tears trickle down my face.

"Um… There is a way to help cure her, but the cure is going to be a bit difficult to work on her." Porlyusica said and I sat up quickly. I rushed over to her and grabbed her by the collar. "WHAT IS IT!" I yelled into her face, eyes narrowed on her.

"First, you need to know how she actually go the disease. I lied to her when I told her that it was a genetic disease." She said quietly and I set her down, staring at my feet.

"What is it?" I sat back down and grabbed my Luce's hand again. Yes, my Luce. I began to fall for the stellar blonde after she didn't want to leave us while fighting Kain on Tenrou. I mean, what's not to love about her?! She has an amazing body, for one. Second, she's so kind, caring, and nice, along with courageous, strong, and independant. She loves her spirits with a passion, and believes she isn't strong and shouldn't be on Team Natsu, but I know she is unbelievably strong for a girl from a wealthy family. So again, who can't love her?

Anyways, I looked to Porlyusica and she began.

"She got this from her emotions. Her thoughts influenced this. If she thinks about dying before her time, the faster her mind would react and try to accomplish her wishes. If this began a full year ago, it's because she was mourning for her mother, who had this exact disease because she was forced to marry her father when she love another. But, her mother did love Lucy, just not her father. The disease was most likely inside her the entire time after Layla died, but didn't actually begin to blossom until the incident with Phantom Lord, reminding her of her time at her old home. The disease also increased rapidly once she found out her father died, because the next time she had a checkup with me, she was even more bony and couldn't eat a thing without barfing it back up. The only way to heal her is to make her happy again, but it would be hard. Only you and your team can help. I have a potion that would help once she is happy, but she can't take it unless she is happy, or it would kill her. The potion would get rid of the disease completely." She said slowly, allowing me to understand. I looked over to the doorway and looked at Wendy, Erza, Gray and Happy.

'They've probably been listening this entire time.' I thought to myself until I felt a sudden movement from the bed.

Lucy's POV

I lazily opened my eyes and sat up. I looked around and realized I was inside Porlyusica's house. "How did I get here?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt a warm sensation on my hand and looked down at it to see Natsu's big, rough hands in my tiny, pale, fragile ones.

I felt him pull his hand away quickly and I looked up at him. There was a flash of red on his face, but he turned his head away before I could get a good look.

'Was he just… Nah, I'm probably just imagining it. He doesn't like me the same way.' I thought to myself, not listening to Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Natsu talking to me.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice yelled. I turned my head back to him and he visibly relaxed a little.

"Are you ok? Surely?" He asked softly. I nodded my head a tiny bit before I began to cough violently and weeze. I flung my legs over the side of the bed and began to walk to the bathroom. 'Maybe I could try again?' I asked myself inwardly.

"Oh no you don't! I don't trust you to go by yourself. I don't want what happened earlier happening EVER again." Natsu said behind me as he grabbed my hand and followed me. I sighed and continued my way to the bathroom. Porlyusica always kept medication in there for when I stopped by.

When I entered the pale yellow room, I walked over to the mirror and took a good look at myself. My eyes looked paler than ever,my face sagged, making me look decades older than I am, and I looked like a ghost.

"Luce… It'll be okay." Natsu said behind me. I turned around and stared up into his onyx eyes and burst into tears, feelings of anger and sadness mixing into my voice

"NO! IT"S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY, NATSU! I'M DYING! DON'T YOU SEE THAT! I ONLY HAVE A MONTH LEFT, AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" I screamed in his face and laid my head against his chest, feeling the up and down motion of his breathing.

"I won't let you die. I lo…" He began to say but stopped. I froze.

"What did you just say." I asked slowly, trying to think radically.

"I love you. Have since the fight with Kain on Tenrou. I do, honestly." He said sweetly and I pulled away, tears rolling down my face.

"No… You can't love me. I'm leaving soon. I love you too, but I'm sorry. Death already has it's grip on me." I said slowly and rushed out of the room and through the front door, into the dark woods.

I'm sorry, Natsu. I love you, but I haven't much time left to live.

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **There's Chapter 6! This one is a little dramatic, but who doesn't love drama?! I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried to make it a little longer, but my fingers started to ache, so I hurried up nearing the end. Please support and read my other stories. Those ones are a little shorter. Again, love support!**

 **Random Question: What's your favorite arc?**

 **My answer: I love the Grand Magic Games arc! It's so dramatic and involves a lot of action!**

 **Bye- Bye!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey dudes! I'm back again! You guys really freaking love this story, don't you? I do! I love all the support. I'm new to writing fanfics, so I love that people already like reading my stories, for I put a lot of thinking into it! Anyways, enough babbling! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Hiro Mashima is the creator of this show. I wish I was…**

Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

'I gotta keep running. The more I run, the faster my trachea closes up and kills me. Do it before they get to me. I honestly do love him, but I'm dying, so I can't be with him!' I thought as I ran, not knowing where I was going. I heard Natsu, Erza, Wendy, and Gray's feet pound behind me and Happy shouting from the sky, pointing out where I was.

"Leave me alone! Let me die already!" I shouted as loud as my aching throat would allow me to. I knew that Natsu wouldn't give up, though, until he succeeds. He never does.

'I fell in love with one of these traits, but now I just hate it!" I thought loudly to myself as I saw an opening.

When I got out into the opening, it was a large green field, full of beautiful daisies, poppies, and other wildflowers. At the end of the field was a cliff, leading into a large casim. 'Perfect.' I thought as I quickly dashed around the field, collecting a bouquet of flowers and dashing to the cliff. I stood a few yards away and turned around.

The team had just got out of the forest and saw with horror at where I was. I waved my hand and saw them start to run in my direction. I turned around and walked quickly to the very edge. I turned back around as Natsu was 20 yards away from me, leading the rest. I smiled and leaned backwards, head going straight down.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu scream from the edge.

I looked up and saw Natsu's scared face and Happy flying at max speed down to me. "No, Happy! Go away!" I yelled but he wouldn't leave. I looked back down and saw I was only 10 yards from the bottom of the casim, about to hit my head on jagged rocks.

Suddenly, I felt something furry wrap itself around my right ankle. I stared up in shock at Happy, his tail wrapped tightly around. I looked back down and saw I was and arm's length from the floor.

"Dang it! Happy, you ruined it!" I screamed as Happy carried me back up. There was a look of horror and relief in his eyes

I thrashed around, trying to get out of his grip. Surprisingly, he had a strong one. Even with his soft paws.

I felt my feet get set down softly onto the cliff again. I felt Natsu's strong arms go around me, keeping me from attempting to jump a second time. He forced my face upwards towards his, and I shook with fear. There was a crazed look in his onyx black eyes, that usually held softness towards me. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, scared to look away.

"Don't you DARE do that again. You don't know how close you were to death. I know you want to die, but what about your family!? Huh?! We all love you with all our hearts. We won't give you up, just like we said to Phantom Lord." He said to me, a coat of seriousness over his voice. I nodded my head slightly.

"Can you let me go? You squishing me." I asked quietly. 'If he believes me, I can run and jump again. Or I could grab Erza's sword and stab myself. That's a better idea. Jumping just means that Happy would fly down to get me again.' I thought mischievously to myself. "I pinky swear I won't jump again." I said, trying successfully to cover my voice with sincerity.

"Oh. Sorry Luce…" He said awkwardly as he cautiously let me go. He rubbed his neck and looked down at his feet.

"I promised not to jump again. But I didn't say anything about not trying again in a different way. Sorry, Natsu." I said quietly, so quietly that even Natsu could just barely hear it, before his neck snapped back up at me, staring at me with horror.

I sprinted towards Erza. She stood there in shock and didn't move at all. I reached my hand out to grasp the hilt of her sword, and successfully grabbed it and continued to run into the middle of the field. I held the sword shakily, pointed towards my friends. They all were staring at me, pleading with their eyes not to do it.

"I guess this is my final goodbyes. I'll be watching over you from heaven. Erza, I hope you know you were like the older sister I never had, and I hope you and Jellal get together soon. Gray, you were the big brother I always wanted, except for the stripping habit. I know you like Juvia, so just stop playing hard to get! Wendy, you are always going to be the youngest sister I wanted to role model. I guess i'm not being one right now, though, am I?" I giggled half-heartedly and continued. "Happy, please know that even tho I always called you stupid and annoying, that I never meant that. You are the best talking feline i've ever got to befriend. Finally, Natsu. I don't know what to say, honestly. You are messy, idiotic, and lack the brains that I thought would be in a guy for me. But you are determined, kind, and loyal, plus so much more. Know that you will always be loved by me. I hope you find Igneel and make amends with him. Please tell the guild how much I love them and will miss them." I said nicely. I stared at them and watched as tears poured down their faces. I'm going to miss them.

I set the sword down so that the tip stood up in the dirt and bowed my head solemnly.

This is the end of Lucy Heartfilia.

 **Another Cliffhanger!**

 **I just love them! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, for I personally think this one it the most dramatic other than Chapter 5. Support would be great! I just love support and loyal fans of my hard work!**

 **Random Question: Who were the worst antagonists(villains) in you opinion?**

 **My Answer: I would say that the dark guild of Tartaros would be the worse, for they took so much. Lucy lost Aquarius, Erza lost her senses, Wendy lost her hair, and the list goes onwards. It is very emotional and I hate them for it!**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey dudes and dudettes! I got a present for you! Another chapter! Okay, so it may seem like I'm going to update everyday, but I'm not. I just update when I get an idea and go from there. So don't write in the reviews saying that I haven't updated that day, because I'm telling you now: I DON'T UPDATE EVERYDAY. Got it? Now, with that out of the way, let's get on with 'Happiness is the Best Medicine'!**

 **I do NOT own Fairy Tail, because if I did, Natsu would've never left Lucy and The guild after returning from Tartaros. Hiro Mashima owns this show.**

Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

Once I brought my head back up, I looked at them one last time before I lifted the sword back out of the ground and pointed the tip towards my heart, keeping an eye on Natsu and the rest to make sure they don't do anything to stop my final attempt.

Suddenly, I felt a hard pinch on the side of my neck. "What…" I said before I turned my neck and found Carla flying behind me, right where I had been pinched. My eyelids began to droop and I realized that she pinched the pressure point that Gray had used to make me fall asleep. "Why…" I asked before I fell backwards, the sword slipping out of my grip and clattered down into the grass.

I watched as Natsu ran up to me and pick me up, bridal style, and I thrashed weakly. "Just go to sleep, Luce. I'm not letting you go again. You've lost my trust in you." He said quietly into my ear and I sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry, Nats…" I began to say before I fell asleep, breathing unevenly.

Natsu's POV

I felt Lucy's uneven breath against my chest and sighed. I looked up at Carla and smiled. "Carla, you're a freaking LIFESAVER!" I said happily to the flying white feline. She looked down at the ground and sighed. Then I realized something: she wasn't with us this whole time, so how did she know where to find us? I stared up at her curiously and asked,"How did you know where to find us, or what was happening?"

She lifted her head slowly back up to face mine and sighed heavily. "I had a vision while I was taking a nap. She had landed in the casim and was sprawled out on the bottom, blood surrounding her. Then, I saw the sword going through her and blood gushing out of her, you all crying as Wendy tried to save her. I knew where to go, since I came here sometimes to get some peace and quiet, and flew over here as fast as I could. I made it just in time…" She said nicely as she began to quaver in the air.

Her wings disappeared and began to fall to the floor, but gray caught her just in time and lied her down on a soft patch of earth. "She must've tried herself out getting here." Gray said quietly as Wendy rushed over and picked up the sleeping cat. We looked to Erza, who hadn't spoken a thing, and gasped.

Tears streaked down her face and slumped to the floor. "It's my fault… I shouldn't have had my sword besides me while we were with her. She almost DIED because of my idiotic actions! I'm so sorry!" The red-haired requip mage sobbed into her hands, shaking uncontrollably.

"It's okay, Erza! You didn't know that she was going to do this. It's not your fault at all!" I said quickly, trying my best to cheer her up. She looked up at my sincere face and stood up slowly. She still had a sad and regretful gaze, but I knew that I couldn't change her view on what occurred.

"Okay, let's take her back to the guild. We could keep a better eye on her that way. We also need to tell the guild of her… _condition_." I declared as I carried Lucy in the direction of the guild.

Half and Hour Later

'I never realized that that all happened during the night…' I thought to myself as I watched the sun rise over the horizon. The guild stood just a couple meters ahead. "Okay, so I'll take Lucy to the infirmary and grab everything that she could use and take it somewhere hidden. When I return, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and I would tell the guild of this while Happy and Carla watch Lucy to make sure she doesn't wake up and attempt suicide again." I ordered as we all stood in front of the doors. I could hear shouts and fights happening inside, telling me that everyone was there.

As Erza and Gray pushed open the heavy doors, I saw everyone turn towards us and stared at us. I ignored them, though, and rushed to the infirmary. I lied Lucy down on the cot she was on just yesterday and smiled at her forcefully. I looked around the room and realized there was a crap ton of stuff she could use. I grabbed a bag from the bar right outside the doors and collected a bunch of needles, a saw (what?!), and a bunch of bottles full of different pills of every shape, color, and size. I tied up the bag and walked out of the room, not before sneaking one final peak at the sleeping celestial mage.

As I stepped out of the infirmary, I was greeted by Erza and Gray trying to block off the entire guild from the infirmary door. They looked back at me and I nodded my head, telling them to begin Part 2. Happy flew to the infirmary, carrying a still sleeping Carla. He closed the door behind him and I walked over to the bar, standing on top of the hard wooden surface.

"Okay, everyone! I've got something to say!" I shouted out. Erza, Gray, and Wendy stood on the floor in front of me, almost like bodyguards, blocking both the entrance to the infirmary, and me.

"This is going to be hard to explain but…"

 **There's another chapter, DONE! I'm doing pretty good at this, am I right? I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! Remember! More support equals faster chapters!**

 **Random Question: How would your Fairy Tail OC look? (There might be a day when I want to add some ocs into one of my stories in the future!)**

 **My Answer: I would be a water dragon-slayer (as said in another 'random question' answer). So I would have dirty blonde hair (like my rown IRL) but with a blue-colored bang. I would wear a blue off-the-shoulder crop top (not tight but large) with a lighter blue skirt with a brown belt with a gold buckle. Under the skirt would be black leggings and I would wear a pair of brown boots that go to right under my knees. Underneath my crop top would be a darker blue sports bra that shows the straps on top. I would also wear arm warmers like Lucy's, but lighter blue...**

 **I went a little overboard… Bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG! I just read a review from Callifer00, and I loved the idea! I'm so sorry I didn't read it until now, though because I had in mind a different way that she sur… Waaait a minute! No spoilers! All of you will find out what happens so, though!**

 **Anyways, I'm back with a new chapter, y'all! I love the support that you all give these stories and am very happy you like them! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please support!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail sadly! Mr. Hiro Mashima is the lucky duck!**

Chapter 9

Natsu's POV

"This is going to be hard to explain but… Lucy's sick." I hollered to the quiet guild. They looked at me confusingly, not getting what I was saying.

"What's the big deal, then? Lucy get sick every now and again, so she'll be fine." I heard Macao say smoothly as he drank from his beermug. I felt anger rise inside me and the next thing I knew, I was holding him up by the collar, fist flaming.

"Do you not get it?! By sick, I mean she's so sick she only has a month left. Before she freaking DIES! The love of my life is going to die in a month!" I screamed into his face. His face contorted into a mixture of fear and shock. I heard around my the guild gasp and sobs ring out.

I set Macao back down on the ground and muttered a 'quick sorry' before I turned back to the rest of the guild. I pushed through them, back to the bar countertop, and continued.

"She's been hiding this since a couple days after the battle with Phantom Lord. Porlyusica has known about this the entire time. But she swore to keep it a secert. But she told Wendy, Erza, Gray, and I about it yesterday. Lucy… she's now tried to kill herself four times since then. Running so her lungs would collapse on her and kill her, sleeping pill overdose, jumping off a cliff, and using Erza's sword to stab herself." I stared at my feet, tears streaming down my face.

"No… This has to be a joke! Lu tells me everything!" I heard Levy yell at me, tears streaming down her small pale face. I looked up and everyone gasped again, for there were puddles of tears on the wooden bar and streams dripping salty tears. Everyone knew it wasn't a joke if I was crying.

Suddenly, I heard a crash from behind the infirmary door. I looked to the door, wondering what was happening inside. I jumped off the bar and walked over to the door, putting my ear against it."What's happening?" Erza asked curiously. I ignored the question and continued to listen. I heard another crash and Lucy's urgent voice. I pushed the door inwards and shut it quickly. I looked round and gasped.

The small white room was destroyed. Cots were scattered around, flipped over. Carts were thrown of the window were wide open. I spotted the Carla on the floor and asked urgently what happened.

"Lucy woke up and wondered where the needles and drugs were. We told her that we got rid of them, to make sure she doesn't try again, and she threw a rampage. She didn't want to hurt me, because I was already weak, but she jumped on Happy and punched him. He's over there." She said weakly and pointed over to one of the overturned cots and there lied Happy, bruises all over and shivering uncontrollably. I rushed over to the blue Exceed's side and picked him up carefully.

"Happy! Are you okay?" I asked as he looked up at me. "Yeah, but Lucy ran through the window. She said she's going to try again. Stop her." He said before he fell asleep and I gasped. I turned back over a cot and sat both Happy and Carla on it, side by side. I rushed over to the open window. I hopped out and followed the sweet scent of Lucy.

After a couple minutes of running, I found myself in front of her apartment. "No…" I said quietly as I jumped onto the ledge of her window. I tried open it, but it was locked. I squished my face up against the glass surface and saw Lucy sitting at her desk writing a letter. I knocked on the window, but she ignored me and I watched as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. I knocked again and gasped when she walked passed the window again, holding a bouquet of pink daisies in her left hand and a small cutting knife in her right. I pounded against the window more urgently, yelling through the window not to do this. She turned and smiled at me, a sad sweet one that showed she was sorry she had to do this.

I watched in horror as she lifted the knife to her stomach and began to slowly push. Blood began to drip from her slender stomach as she continued.

I closed my eyes and punched through the glass, not taking it anymore. I hopped through the window and ran to her, pulling the knife out of her of her hand and throwing it across the room.

"Natsu! What the hell! I was so close! I only needed to go in another inch! You ruined it!" She yelled at me angrily. "And what did I tell you about breaking and entering!"

I ignored her comments and picked her up, leading her to the window and hopping through. I ran as fast as I could to the guild, feeling the blood rushing through the wound. Once I got to the big doors, I kicked as hard as I could and yelled for Wendy. Everyone looked towards me and gasped at the sight. Blood dripped onto the floor and Lucy was trying to get out of my grasp. I ran over to the closest table and lied her down, holding her hands and having Erza hold down her feet so she wouldn't run again.

Wendy rushed to my side, holding a bundle of bandages. She asked Levy to begin wrapping the wound with them while she used her healing magic to help. While she wrapped, I heard Levy sobbing, asking why.

"I'm sorry, Levy. I just couldn't take it anymore." Lucy replied sadly, refusing to give up getting out of our grips and look at us.

Once we finished, I cautiously loosened my grip on her wrist and allowed Erza to let go of her feet. I picked up the frail blonde and picked her up on my shoulder, carrying her to the infirmary.

You need to stop, Luce. If you succeed, I won't forgive you.

 **Bam! Another chapter! Okay, so I was wondering if I should start adding cuss words to the story, since I've been trying not to. Please support!**

 **Random Question: What would you do if Nalu became canon?**

 **My Answer: I would cry tears of joy and thank Hiro Mashima for fulfilling my dreams!**

 **Bye Dudes/Dudettes**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heya! I got a new chapter, just for you! First of all, tho, is some news for you! I want you all to know that I just changed my username to NaluShipper02, so you know! Also, I want some reviews, here! I asked in my very first Fanfic for some ideas, and I need some! I can't just give you a new story whenever I think up something! That would take forever! Did you see the time gap between 'Leaving Pregnant and Back With a Child' and 'One Continuous Nightmare'?! It's a two month gap! So please! I need some ideas for new stories for all of you! And I would never take all the credit! I would give credit to whoever came up with the idea! Just please! I'm beggin' you! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and support!**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, for the great Hiro Mashima does!**

Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

"Natsu…" I said quietly as I stared down at my hands, not daring to look up at the angered fire mage punching the wall in front of me. His fist flamed with rage, giving me a gateway into what he was thinking. "There's no way to stop this. I knew it would happen eventually, and i'm ready." I whispered and suddenly, he stopped punching the wall.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! THERE HAS TO BE SOME WAY TO MAKE YOU STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! THE CURE HAS ALWAYS BEEN WITHIN YOUR GRASP, BUT YOU NEVER TRIED! JUST BE HAPPY, GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed, fire burning around him. I looked at him confusingly, for I didn't get what he was putting down.

"What are you talking about? I got this genetically from my mother. I can't just 'be happy' and it would poof away, Natsu. That's not how diseases work." I said blankly to him, getting up to face him head on.

"YES! IT IS! THIS ISN'T A GENETIC DISEASE!" He hollered at me. I froze and stared into his onyx abysses. They screamed seriousness and sincerity. He looked at me, realizing what he had just said and covered his mouth.

"What do you mean by that, Natsu? What are you hiding from me?" I asked, slowly creeping up to him, with shaky steps. "Oh, it's nothing that you need to know! How about you just lay back down…" He said quickly, trying obviously to skip my question. He began to push me towards the cot I was previously in, but I quickly hopped to the side. I stared at him with, what everyone called, the 'Erza Stare', which pretty much made anybody confess and cower in fear. This time was no different. He flew to the corner of the room and covered his eyes, repeating to himself that he wouldn't tell.

"Oh really? Then I guess i'll just have to go behind the bar and grab some pills I saw while you were carrying me in here! I'll watch you in heaven!" I said in a singsong voice as I walked towards the door, not lying at all. I would do it if I wanted to.

Suddenly, There was a hand on my shoulder and I was gently put against one of the walls. Natsu's hands were on both sides of me, preventing me from escape.

I watched as he slowly lowered his head to my ear and whispered,"Don't play with me, Luce. This isn't a game that you can just manipulate. I'll tell you everything that Porlyusica did. Just get back in the cot." He brought his left arm down and allowed me to move from the space, maneuvering me back to the cot."

I sat back down on the cot, allowing Natsu to also sit. He sat down roughly and began.

 **(AN: I don't want to write this, so if you forgot, just go back to Chapter 6. Sorry!)**

When he finished,I was in a state of complete shock. 'Why would Porlyusica hide this from me? I could have been cured by now!' I thought deeply to myself, not paying attention to Natsu as he stood up and walked to the door. It wasn't until I heard the door close that I realized that I was alone again.

In the back of my head, I heard a voice telling me to go to the bathroom. I obediently followed the voices' order and walked into the bathroom. There was an open window and I hopped out. I didn't need the voice anymore to know what I could do. There were so many possibilities, but I had one that was worthy. There isn't anything to overthink. I was doing this.

And no one is going to stop me this time.

Natsu's POV

I walked out of the room and quickly had Mira make a sandwich and a smoothie for Lucy, for I knew she hadn't had anything to eat in a while. After Mira handed me the tray with a sad smile, I made my way back to the infirmary. I pushed the door open with my back and entered, a smile on my face. 'I hope I got to her and she'll stop trying to…' I began to think to myself before I dropped the tray. Lucy wasn't in here.

I ran out of the infirmary. Everybody turned to me with questioning glances.

"Lucy's not here" I said before I dashed out of the guild, looking for the stellar blonde's scent. I found it and ran.

'Even after I told her everything, she still tries!' I screamed in my thoughts as I ran down Strawberry Street, the street that Lucy lived down.

After a couple of minutes, I found myself in Lucy's bathroom. There was a ladder leading up to a hatch, which I knew led to the roof of the building. "No…" I said as I scattered to the ladder and rapidly climbed up.

When I reached the top, I saw Lucy sitting on the ledge of the roof, looking down at the bustling streets and people. There was a couple kissing on the bridge over the river. There was a bunch of people gathered underneath the complex, looking up at her.

Then, she shakily started to stand and said in a quiet voice, "Natsu. I know you're there. I want you to stop, please. There's nothing you can say or do to stop me. I can sense the guild would be here any moment and stop me, so I have to jump. I can't take this pain anymore. My mother died, then my father! This is all happening because of my stupid emotions! I've been delaying this since a week after finding out. I was actually going to commit… _this_ … that day that you guys found out. I was going to the guild one last time before I was going to head home and jump gracefully of of the cliff over the ocean, but then I fainted, and you know the rest. I still have a list of other ways if you ruin this one. I can hang myself, I could drown myself in the river, I could even just run until my trachea…"

I ran over to her and cried. I cried harder than I ever did before. When Igneel left, when Lisanna died… Those tears couldn't add up to the ones I was shedding then and there.

"Please… I can't lose you… Not like you did before.I promised your future self I would protect you and your future. I guess i'm protecting you from yourself. Just stop. Please. I love you with all my heart. If you died, I don't know what I would do. Maybe kill myself to be with you." I said into her shirt, holding her as close as I could and sobbing. I heard a gasp when I finished and felt tears dribble onto my head.

"Okay. I love you too, Natsu. You've got me in a sinch. I don't think that I can do _this_ if you say you'll kill yourself if I die." She said as she smiled and genuine smile. I smiled back at her and lead her to the hatch leading back down to her bathroom.

Suddenly, there was a yellow glow around her and she shrieked.

"LUCY!"

 **There we go! Cliffhangers are the best, aren't they? This took forever to write since it is 4th of July and I had to *ugh*** _ **socialize**_ **. I know, right!? So annoying! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please support! The more the merrier!**

 **Random Question: If you had your own dragon that taught you, what would it be (element) and what would it's name be?**

 **My Answer: My dragon would be for water and it's name would be Apalalas, which was a water-dwelling dragon in Buddhist mythology.**

 **Buh-Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**OH. My. GOD! I'm sooooo flipping sorry for being gone for so long! I full year in fact! It's just that high school kinda distracted me and so I couldn't write that often, but i promise that I will write more this summer!**

 **Anyways, this might be the last chapter to this story. But, I want to warn you that my writing skills will be a little rusty and so this chapter will be short, even if it's the last one. I hope you enjoy the last chapter to 'Happiness is the Best Medicine'!**

 **Sorry, but I do not own Fairy Tail whatsoever. I know, you all thought I did, I'm great at deceiving others… ;)**

Chapter 11

Lucy's POV

Pain.

That's all I felt. Searing pain covered my entire body.

Reminded me of the GMG, when I fought Minerva in the water battle. Since then, I thought I would never like that again.

But I was wrong. This hurt ten times worse than then. My entire body was on fire, burning me up within.

I could hear Natsu yelling my name.

I slowly felt my eyelids close. I didn't have the energy to keep them open, so I allowed them to shut, and I drifted off into the darkness.

Natsu's POV

"LUCY!" I yelled. I tried to grab her, but she felt as if she was a pan of cookies fresh out of the oven. Usually I can withstand this kind of heat, so why can't I now?

She closed her eyes and finally, the glow dissipated, leaving my Lucy lying on the shinglings to her roof. However, I watched as little tentacles of yellow light weaved throughout her skin, spider webbing throughout her entire body.

I was shocked to find her skin slowly become a normal hue, the little spots disappearing. No, not just her skin, her _entire_ body began to turn into its vibrant self, leaving her looking as beautiful as the first day I saw her.

She slowly opened her eyes, and in those pupils I saw the richest chocolate brown I've ever seen. I sprinted to her side and lifted her up slowly, carrying her like the precious princess she is down the ladder and back to her room, where I gently set her down on her comforter.

"W-What happened?" She slowly asked.

"You're better. You're finally better." I whispered, a smile etched onto my face.

Her eyes shot open, and she stared at me with her marvelous eyes. They traveled to the mirror in front of her bed and tears streamed down her cheeks the instant they met her own in the mirror. "Oh my god… I'm… I'm _better_." She whispered. I leaned down and wrapped her up in my arms.

She sobbed into my arms for hours, until she fell asleep, a smile on her stunning face. The moonlight shined brightly upon her features. I leaned down and softly kissed her forehead.

The End

 **Damn! It was such a pleasure writing this amazing story for you all! I'm sorry for this last chapter, but I promise that my next stories will be ten times better! I loved all the support and I hope I can get the same kind of love for all my work. I can't fathom how my stuff will do in the future. Hugs and kisses to you all! See you next time!**

 **Random Question: Who would want to collab with me on a Nalu fanfic? Just message me! We can discuss the details through there!**


End file.
